


FORSWORN

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: The day that Sam left for Stanford wasn't a good day for anyone, even Sam. (Written for the 100-word drabble challenge on fanfiction.net. Challenge word was "fall".)





	FORSWORN

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"You're riding for a fall!" John said harshly. "And it's gonna be a damned hard one!"

Sam snorted. Slinging his duffel over his shoulder, he headed for the door.

"Sam!"

Sam sighed. Slowly, reluctantly, he turned to face his father, trying not to look at Dean, who stood frozen in the center of the room.

"If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back," John said, his voice flat, implacable.

Sam blanched and looked at his brother. Wide-eyed, looking shell-shocked, Dean stared back at him but said nothing.

Without a word, Sam turned, opened the door and was gone.


End file.
